


Beta就不能干你了吗

by Aprioriv23



Category: LOL RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprioriv23/pseuds/Aprioriv23
Summary: B-O 私设beta可以标记omega 但发情期结束慢 不稳定 易受alpha信息素影响产生排斥反应
Relationships: Crisp/Tian
Kudos: 3





	Beta就不能干你了吗

不该是这样的。

刘青松在被高天亮推倒在床上的时候第一次感觉到何为手足无措。

他一只手去揉高天亮散发香甜气味的后颈安抚他，另一只手试图把在自己肩头颈侧拱火的小打野拖开，还得留心高天亮有没有磕着碰着，一心三用，刘青松深感辅助不易。

事情是怎么发展到这一步的，刘青松也说不清楚，开端貌似是应家里要求去和一个女生相亲，作为beta他对信息素并不敏感，直到被没脑子的alpha ad说破的时候甚至都没发觉自己身上沾了那个omega的味道——

“刘少你身上什么味儿啊，这omega有点辣。”

大事不妙，正在跟自己双排的高天亮秒了。

小打野面色不善站起身，“状态不好，先不排了。”

电脑屏幕上的光标在上一把战绩里13/2的盲僧ID上停住。

...你说自己状态不好就不好吧，高天亮发脾气了还能怎么办呢。

没了野爹的刘青松七进七出打完死亡晋级赛，如释重负关了电脑上楼洗澡护肤，推开房门就看见高天亮在自己床上裹成小小一只。刘青松失笑，明明自己是个beta，有什么好拿他被子这么包起来的？他过去扯被子，“高天亮，被子还我，去自己床上睡。”

被子里的人毫无动静。

“高天亮。”

“别装睡。”

还是没动静。

刘青松叹口气，“你抢我被子我要感冒。”

“小天。”

被点到ID的小狐狸终于有了反应，拱来拱去从被子里探出一张憋红了的脸，“那哥哥来跟我睡啊。”

刘青松挠挠人尖巧下巴，“出来。”

高天亮跪坐起来仰视他，两条细长胳膊绕过刘青松颈项，“亲我。”

被打野弟弟靠着重力半强迫性拉弯腰的辅助和人对视了几秒，小崽子带着点水汽的眼睛怎么看怎么委屈，好像自己不亲就要掉眼泪一样。

刘青松这么想着亲上去的，本来只想浅尝辄止一吻便罢，小打野的猫唇像得了块奶糖一样追着他索吻，软舌游进人齿间敲打，他被迫张开嘴由着高天亮放肆，吻技不再青涩的小打野舔过上颚，再纠着他舌头要回应——刘青松手摸上人后脑，揉了揉略有些汗湿的黑发示意高天亮松口。

“哥哥是不是不要我了。”气还没喘匀的人张口就是撒娇，刘青松断然否认，“没有，家里安排的，走个过场。”

“我不喜欢你身上有别人的味道，刘少。”

“确实，我也不喜欢。”刘青松接了句假话，他闻不太到，除开高天亮发情期时爆发的甜蜜信息素会挠的他心痒，其他的他都闻的不太分明。

小狐狸穿的白色T恤大了一号，露出漂亮的锁骨和肩膀，刘青松从这个角度甚至能看见被摩擦到微微挺立的乳尖。

他坐到高天亮旁边，手去碰红肿破皮的唇，却被打野反蹲一波，一口叼住开始色情地舔舐，软舌从指尖一路勾缠到骨节，温暖潮湿的口腔让刘青松回想起性器被眼前人一寸一寸含进去的感觉。

不能再想了，要擦枪走火了。

他抽出手指，高天亮吐着嫩红的舌尖，软着嗓子意味不明地笑，“哥哥好长，差点吞不下。”

“别叫了高天亮。”

“抱我。”

是了，这就是高天亮的危险之处了，永远都在试探人的底线，小狐狸明明是自己一步一步踩进雷区的，要教训他的时候又趴在你肩头，蓬蓬的尾巴扫过你脸颊，怎么能怪他呢，毕竟还是个拿冠军就要掉眼泪的小哭包，队里最宝贝的19岁的小年轻啊——刘青松就是这么想着，才让自己的底线次次为高天亮的撒娇无条件投降。

在床上不管怎么做心理剖析都是没有用的，他还是伸手抱了omega，小小一只缩在他怀里，身板瘦弱的可怜，连骨头都硌手，脑袋搁在他肩头磨蹭，“哥哥好香。”

“嗯。”放屁，我一个beta能有多香，香得过你？

“想在哥哥的鼻梁上滑滑梯。”

“嗯。”听起来真挺傻逼的。

“哥哥操我好不好？”

“嗯。嗯？”刘青松后知后觉地反应过来，高天亮的手倒是快，已经开始解他的运动裤了，抬眼笑得眼睛眯成一条线，“可不能反悔啊，刘少。”

我怎么就把自己卖了呢，刘青松低头看着埋在自己腿间卖力口交的小打野沉思着。高天亮摘了眼镜看起来纯良无害的很，因为口腔被塞满眼角还挂着几滴泪，喉间滚落没有意义的呻吟，在吞吐刘青松勃发的阴茎，把嘴唇磨蹭出一片不正常的红色和水色。

刘青松忍不住挺挺腰，小狐狸毫无防备地被迫做了个深喉，咳嗽着任由刘青松抽出性器。他耐心地等高天亮顺完气，“我说你是不是该找个alpha临时标记一下？靠我的信息素不够吧？”

高天亮抬起头，“什么？”

“我说...总不能一直这么下去吧。”

然后就出现了现在这个情况。

纠缠间刘青松护着人的姿势终是落了下风，高天亮拿丢在一旁的队服外套把他手腕捆在床头，想了想又往手腕处垫了件衣服，恶声恶气威胁刘青松：“你敢摘下来咱俩就真的玩完了。”

他半跨坐在刘青松身上抬起臀部轻轻晃荡，似有若无磨过辅助被他侍候的已经发硬发烫的下身，“这么硬了还忍什么？嗯？松宝最近喜欢装大尾巴狼了？”刘青松被布料这么一蹭心头火起，“高天亮，差不多得了，你自己知道alpha标记更稳定，就当被狗咬一口。”

“可是我只想要刘少操我啊…”高天亮舔舔嘴唇，把T恤撩高咬在嘴里含糊不清地念，“乳头好硬，可惜哥哥现在摸不了哎。”小狐狸斜睨了一眼不得动弹的刘青松，手指捻着两颗红果打转，自顾自照顾起自己胸前，舒服地喟叹起来。

刘青松转了转手腕，柔软的睡衣捆的不算难受，就是看得见吃不着有点火大，高天亮自己抚慰自己的场面属实香艳到让他硬的发疼。

小狐狸把自己两颗乳头玩的红肿涨大，不知餍足地凑过去亲了亲表情有点难看的辅助，“哥哥好乖…”他把自己运动裤褪下来，刘青松把他腿间的水渍看的一清二楚，嗤笑一声，“高天亮，想被操想的都湿成这样了？”

刘青松无能狂怒在嘴上先占点便宜而已，高天亮笑嘻嘻不以为忤，小王八说骚话怕过谁呢，眼睛眨巴两下爽快承认，“是啊，想被哥哥喂饱，最好能被内射到肚子鼓起来——”

刘青松觉得自己额头青筋都跳了两跳，脑子里迅速过了一遍隔天的安排，没有体能训练没有训练赛没有比赛，高天亮你难逃一杀。

打野修长纤细的手指试探性地蹭了蹭湿透了的穴口，按压几下就把食指中指顶进去，把自己激得颤抖起来，扬起脖子呻吟一声，抽出手指的时候指尖还连着淫靡的银丝，抽插速度和幅度都不小，刘青松喉咙发干，他格外喜欢的一双手在自慰，嫩红的穴吞下细长白嫩的手指，小打野一脸迷醉地跪在他身旁把自己玩的又湿又热。

刘青松想起第一次做爱也是这样的。高天亮的发情期被连着几天的熬夜ranking逼得提前，怕影响alpha队友只好跌跌撞撞冲进刘青松的房间，在苦茶味的床铺里颤着手脱下裤子，不得要领地抚慰自己，急得快要哭出来。

刘青松一开始并不在场，推门进来的时候被浓重的甜味吓了一跳，又被蜷缩在自己床上的不明生物吓了一跳，过去轻轻扒拉开被子，看到一张被情欲熏红的脸和两根刚插进穴里的手指。

小王八不想让他动自己，可是刘青松的手太凉太舒服了，他没什么反抗的力气，像失去外壳的寄居蟹一样被迫露出一片泥泞的下身。

高天亮听到素来冷淡的辅助一声闷笑，接着他无力的手指被抓着扯出来，最痒最湿的地方被冰凉的什么东西撑开了。他慌张地睁开眼睛，看到刘青松带笑的眼，“别动啊，哥哥帮你。”辅助漂亮的手指插在自己后面抽动，每一下都要让未经人事的omega发疯，那人恶趣味地按压着软滑的穴肉玩，榨出更多的汁液淋漓，温度交换间小打野就这么被指奸到高潮，在人干净床铺上留下淡白色的犯罪证据。

刘青松抽出手指想帮高天亮去找抑制剂，被人怯生生地抓住了手腕，“想要哥哥。”他眼泪汪汪发出柔软的请求，“难受。”小狐狸高潮以后指尖发烫，连带着刘青松也觉得有什么东西从自己手腕烧起来——

谁能拒绝高天亮呢。刘青松盯了他一会儿，叹口气压了上去。

回忆以前的性爱经验催着刘青松的信息素在房间里炸开，beta不算具有强大侵略性的苦茶味只是堪堪把高天亮甜腻的奶香味信息素冲淡了点，给了刘青松呼吸的余地——鬼知道他刚刚一吸气就是让人晕乎乎的omega信息素是什么体验。

高天亮被标记他的信息素冲击到腿软，后穴吐出一股水，身体前倾倒在床铺上，只有小屁股还撅的老高求人疼爱。

高天亮勉强打起精神笑刘青松，“刘少不行啊，这就忍不住了？信息素呛人的很…”他手抓住刘青松勃起的性器随意撸动两下，屈起两条腿往下坐，滑嫩的甬道被自己扩张到湿透，根本刹不住车地往里吸刘青松的东西，擦过敏感点时彻底软了腰一坐到底，本能地搂住身下人的脖颈呜咽起来，“呜啊…！好深...”

刘青松把主动权交付给高天亮乐得轻松，看小狐狸软趴趴的半天没动作，富有暗示性地往上一顶，“怎么不叫了？大点声啊，没吃饭？”

高天亮被刘青松一操眼泪都出来了，一口咬住他肩膀泄愤，只恨自己体力不行，被刘青松弄这么一下就没了力气。刘青松照顾他年纪小身板弱，很少用骑乘的姿势，每次都温柔得和床下脾气形成巨大反差，一定要等高天亮快被他用手弄高潮，整个人从里面湿到外面，低声破碎呢喃或是咒骂几百次才会给他吃到肉棒。生殖腔更是刻意避开的地方，生怕破开生殖腔的快感对小打野来说太刺激——而现在那根东西正压迫感极强地抵在生殖腔外，狠狠戳刺着水嫩的入口。

高天亮如果能预知未来就一定不会嘴贱，“哥哥…哈啊…想让我找哪个alpha临时标记？林炜翔？还是k皇？他也会像哥哥一样插到这么深的地方然后射在我里面吗...我操你妈刘青松！”

高天亮看着刘青松肉眼可见地沉了脸色，微红的手腕从他制造的监狱里轻松脱逃，他脑子里警铃大作想跑，可是屁股里还吃着辅助的东西，又能逃去哪里呢。

刘青松脸色不善大概是吓着了小狐狸，他几乎没怎么反抗刘青松的动作，主动权就被瞬间夺走，天旋地转被人按在床上后入，腰塌着臀瓣被人掰开，摆出羞耻的姿势，他骂也骂不出了，在床铺里发出甜而娇软的哼声挑拨刘青松的神经，哥哥哥哥的叫着像是求饶又像是求人更狠地疼爱。

刘青松把性器送的极深，凑到昏昏沉沉的人的耳边厮磨，“还记得自己说了什么吗高天亮。”他每吐一个字就操一下，把打野的神志强行顶散，抱着枕头发出猫一样的叫声，“刘...青松...啊...轻...轻点...”高天亮觉得自己腰要断了，被刘青松这么恶狠狠地掐着一定留了印子。

他的生存本能告诉他现在应该乖一点，小狐狸胡乱抹了一把脸讨好地扭头去亲辅助，被刘青松灵活地躲开，“问你话呢。”

“要被我喂饱，内射到肚子鼓起来，是吧？”

“...刘青松你别...呜...”高天亮怕了，真要做到他口嗨的程度估计两天起不了床，开口想讨饶就被辅助加大的力度肏到差点咬到舌头，“求饶没用了，高天亮。”

刘青松怎么会不知道小崽子在想什么，无非是要求自己心软放过他，干脆提前宣判死刑要他省点力气淫叫，反剪住人手腕再捏了一把人纤细的腰，开始暴力地操弄起高天亮。

高天亮眼泪滴滴答答往下掉，恼哥哥不体贴不温柔，抽噎着叫骂，“你妈死了...下了床老子就把你杀了...呜...别顶了...”他没被摸过的阴茎跟着身上人操弄的节奏一下一下摩擦着床单，腰眼一酸就靠后面高潮了一次，射出来之后他后穴不自觉地绞紧，屁股上却挨了刘青松不轻不重一巴掌，“松开。”辅助简明扼要地提要求，语气冷淡的听不出情绪，只有插在自己穴里还火热滚烫的东西在提醒高天亮他们在做多亲密的事情——

他委屈起来，刘青松第一次在床上这么暴躁，不亲他不抱他不哄他，连脸都看不着，只会拍他屁股掐他腰，吸吮他细嫩的皮肉留下痕迹，凶得不得了。他完全忘记了自己半小时前是怎么趾高气昂地欺负衡阳国主的，也忘记了这个切开黑的哥哥出了名的有手段治他，骂的越狠挨操就挨的越狠，被填满到最深处的感觉让他哭的快呛到，腿跪不住全靠刘青松捞着腰才不至于倒下，身前性器又颤颤巍巍站起来。

高天亮人都晕了，快感从腰椎一点点沿着脊椎向上爬到神经里，指关节揪着床单用力到发白，以往刘青松做了一次就会抱着他去清理，再安抚性质地亲他额头把他搂在怀里，可是这次完全没有要放过他的意思，射了一次的性器抵在他穴里不抽出来，他本能地挣扎，后穴虚弱地挤压几下想把异物拒之门外，反倒是刺激了刘青松。辅助把他翻过来，两条无力的细腿抬高，毫不讲理地挤开红肿穴口再次入侵，俯身过去亲他沾湿的睫毛和脸，咬着他耳垂磨牙：“不要哭啦小天。”

高天亮要不是真的没力气一定要翻他几个白眼，跟刘青松这个逼好话说尽，乖得要命，让喊哥哥喊哥哥让亲就亲的，嗓子都叫哑了，现在知道让自己别哭了？刘青松硬挺物事还卡在自己身体里蛰伏不动，omega敏感的后穴食髓知味吮了几下，酥麻的痒意和不满涌上来，高天亮酸痛的腰轻轻动了动，抱住还在细碎亲吻自己的人，“要做快做啊刘少...”

刘青松低头在高天亮锁骨上留下一个红印，他把小打野揪着枕头的手指掰开反按在床上，然后十指相扣。

“小狐狸。”高天亮手被刘青松甜蜜地禁锢住，仰着头晕乎乎挨操的时候听到人低声笑，染上情欲色彩的嗓音淬了毒缠上他的神经末端，他睁开泪水迷蒙的眼想看清刘青松的表情，“今天先放过你，以后一定把你里面射满。”辅助尺寸在beta里算得上傲人，顶端每次插入都狠狠擦过敏感点再研磨几下，高天亮后穴又开始抽搐着绞紧，他爽的脚趾蜷缩，暗哑的呻吟几次打断他要说的话，索性也不花力气拼凑字句，断断续续的喊刘青松名字，被擒住红肿嘴唇以吻封缄。刘青松抽出性器在高天亮腿根摩擦几下交代出来，叼着omega后颈腺体，在齿间厮磨一番才轻轻咬下去，半抱着浑身无力的小打野做了个临时标记。

甜腻的味道没有消失，高天亮闻得出来，只不过奶香里掺杂了丝丝缕缕的苦茶味。他窝在刘青松怀里连手指都不想动，被强行拖去浴室做清理。

他被刘青松抱到洗手台上，赤身裸体和冷冰冰的大理石桌面接触，凉的他有点清醒，看着刘青松给他绞了热毛巾擦身体，跟着辅助的动作，他低头扫了一眼自己身上，估算着自己几天不能穿低领队服——

他报复心起，清清嗓子开口问刘青松，“想好了吗，刘少？哪个alpha标记我才对我好啊？”

刘青松手上动作一顿，不冷不热跟歪头眯眼笑的开怀的小狐狸对上眼，“想好了，信息素不够就多来几炮标记。”

高天亮打了个冷战，不知道是因为这句话还是浴室里的温度，想了想还是搂紧了比他温暖一点的辅助软绵绵地撒了句娇。

“最喜欢松宝了。”


End file.
